minecraft_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Crew
Monster Crew is a parody of Ed Sheeran's song "Shape of You." It was created by Radapedaxa (now CubeWorks) and uploaded on April 19, 2017. Matt Greco does the lead vocals and the video animation was done by Radapedaxa himself. The video currently has over 32 million views, as of November 2019. It is the third in Radapedaxa's Herobrine Parody Series, preceded by Take Me Down and followed by Raiders. Lyrics 1 The cave isn't the best place to find a raider, So the land is where I go. All of the mobs at the Nether burning stuff In chaos where the lava flows. And I take over and start up an undead army with just me, And trust me, I'm giving a chance now, Take a sword, stop, Disk 13 on the jukebox, And then we start to train. And I'm singing like: Pre-Chorus Raiding gold is what we want, Our swords are crafted for this army with glee. Come on now, follow my lead, I may be strict, but that's just me You bones, you don't fight too much, Grab on your bows and make your arrows shoot free. Come on now, follow me lead, Come, come on, now follow my lead. Chorus I will train my own monster crew, We fight as fierce like the dragons do, And when the thieves are coming too, We will raid like the greedy. One day they shall fear our doom, And our might is what I call true, Everyday discovering something brand new, We will raid like the greedy. Oh, I, oh, I, oh, I, oh, I, We will raid like the greedy, Oh, I, oh, I, oh, I, oh, I, We will raid like the greedy, Oh, I, oh, I, oh, I, oh, I, We will raid like the greedy, Everyday discovering something brand new, I will train my own monster crew. 2 One week in, we let our story begin, We're going out on our first raid. All of us are thrifty, so we build up a fleet, Made out of wool and many wooden planks. We build for hours and hours, designing the darkest of colors, And how we'll sail throughout the coming days. Now continue our training, get better at fighting Tell the creeper, make the jukebox play. And I'm singing like: Pre-Chorus and Chorus Bridge Come, on let's get raiding, Come on, (8x) Chorus, but end before the "Oh, I"s Outro Come on, let's get raiding, Come on, (4x) Everyday discovering something brand new, I will train my own monster crew. Summary "Monster Crew is the story of how Herobrine raised his undead army. It explains where he got his forces that later appear in Raiders. Herobrine, having respawned after Take Me Down, goes to the Nether to recruit pigmen and other mobs into his new army. He teaches them how to fight, and emphasizes that their goal is to raid gold. He trains the skeletons to shoot straight and act as a personal bodyguard force, while the pigmen and zombies master hand-to-hand combat. They then build a boat and take it out to sea. Herobrine spots an islander ship. He uses his ship's laser cannons to disable the enemy's cannons, and then boards, brutally slaughtering the crew with his axe. This raid is a success so Herobrine and his army succeed in getting boxes of loot. They sail this captured ship towards another village, where a lookout Minecrafter watches them come. This ending leads into the start of Raiders, where Herobrine's forces attack this village. Video Category:Songs Category:Parody Songs Category:Radapedaxa's Herobrine Parody Series